Chaleur partagée
by Neyane
Summary: Comment passer d'une perte de manteau à une presque déclaration d'amour? Vous le saurez en lisant cet OS! Du fluff et de la romance CoAi en vue. Oui j'avais pas d'inspi pour le résumé. NaNoWriMo 2017.


Salutations!

Très honnêtement, j'ai choisis le titre de cet OS à l'arrache, j'ai littéralement prit le premier truc qui me passait par la tête. Le but c'était juste d'écrire du fluff CoAi, sur une idée à la con, notamment pour boucler mon NaNoWriMo 2017.

Parlant de ça, le NaNo est fini! Je poste cet OS en 1er car c'était le plus rapide à relire, j'avais juste à le conclure. Mais ensuite je vais pouvoir reprendre mes autres fics, et aussi m'attaquer à la relecture de mon "gros morceau" de ce NaNo 2017, donc patience, d'autres sorties arrivent de mon côté!

En attendant tout ça, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce petit OS! Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chaleur partagée**

* * *

-Oh non... Gémit Conan en voyant la neige tomber à gros flocons dehors.

En temps normal, il n'avait rien contre la neige. Sauf que là, il se retrouvait sans manteau, le dit manteau ayant été réduit en charpie, heureusement sans que Conan n'ai rien laissé dedans, pendant qu'il était avec les DB. Et il faisait vraiment froid aujourd'hui.

Ai, la seule à ne pas être encore rentrée, arriva à ses côtés et sourit en voyant le temps.

-Hé bien, tu as intérêt à courir jusqu'à chez toi si tu ne veux pas attraper froid, non ?

-C'est une mauvaise idée. Il y a pas mal de plaques de verglas, dont certaines qui sont très peu visibles.

-Comment tu comptes faire alors ? Tu as bien quinze minutes de marches pour rentrer d'ici, si ce n'est trente, c'est largement assez pour faire une hypothermie vu la température extérieure actuelle. A moins que tu n'ai assez d'argent sur toi pour en racheter un, mais je doute qu'il y ai ce type de magasins par ici.

Le petit détective poussa un soupir, dépité.

-De toute façon je n'ai pas assez d'argent sur moi pour ça. Je suppose qu'il vaudrait mieux que j'appelle Ran pour qu'elle vienne me chercher avec un autre de mes manteaux.

La scientifique bâilla avant de faire mine de s'éloigner.

-En tout cas, bon courage.

-Hé, attends !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'enquit Ai en se retournant. Tu n'as quand même pas besoin que je reste avec toi jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne te chercher, si ?

Elle avait adopté un air goguenard. Conan fit la moue, sembla hésiter, puis hocha les épaules.

-Non, ce n'est rien. Tu as raison, je peux attendre Ran seul.

Il reporta son attention sur son téléphone alors que Ai haussait un sourcil. C'était vraiment ça ? Il voulait vraiment qu'elle reste pour ne pas qu'il soit seul ?

Elle ne put retenir un petit rire alors qu'elle retournait aux côtés du garçon à lunettes, qui poussa un soupir en raccrochant.

-Zut, j'avais oublié qu'elle avait entraînement de karaté ce soir ! Vu l'heure elle doit y être, c'est pour ça qu'elle ne répond pas. Et l'oncle est sans doute quelque part dans un bar... Râh, c'est pas vrai !

-Et avant que tu n'ai l'idée de demander au professeur, sa voiture est en panne, et je doute qu'un de tes manteaux traîne chez nous, l'informa Ai.

Conan poussa un soupir en se passant la main dans les cheveux. C'était juste ridicule, être coincé ici pour une raison pareille.

-Si je marches de façon dynamique jusqu'à l'agence, ça devrait être bon, l'exercice me réchauffera, suggéra-t-il.

L'ex-MIB fit la moue, peu convaincue.

-Je ne te le conseille pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu proposes alors ?

La scientifique hocha les épaules, comme indifférente.

-Ah, je sais ! S'exclama soudain le petit détective. Je n'ai qu'à demander au professeur de m'amener un de tes manteaux.

Devant le regard que lui lança la jeune fille, il se justifia aussitôt :

-Ben quoi ? Je suis propre, et si vraiment ça te gêne tu n'aurais qu'à le laver ensuite !

-Oh non, ce n'est pas ça. J'essayais juste de t'imaginer avec un manteau de fille. Et je ne sais pas si j'ai très envie de te prêter un des miens, vu l'état dans lequel a fini le tiens…

-Ce n'était pas ma faute, d'accord ? Et tu as des manteaux neutres donc ce n'est pas un problème.

Elle n'avait pas l'air convaincue mais ne protesta pas d'avantage, tandis que Conan essayait de joindre le professeur Agasa… Qui ne répondait pas non plus.

-C'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous aujourd'hui ? Râla le petit détective.

-Il est sans doute trop plongé dans ses expériences pour entendre le téléphone, soupira Ai.

-Je me doute ! Il n'y a plus qu'à essayer avec Subaru-san, puisque c'est comme ça.

-Pas la peine, il a dit avoir quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui quand on l'a croisé hier, l'informa la scientifique. Apparemment il n'est pas disponible pour la journée.

Nouveau grommellement. L'enfant fit défiler son répertoire, cherchant une idée, mais rien ne venait. Il n'avait aucune envie de demander à Sera alors que Ai était avec lui, et de toute façon elle ne pourrait sans doute pas beaucoup l'aider. Elle n'avait pas de voiture pour venir le chercher, et hors de question de monter sur une moto comme ça ! Et elle n'aurait pas de manteau à sa taille. Encore que, cette enfant, Mary, qui habitait chez elle, pourrait avoir quelque chose qui lui convienne à peu près, bien qu'elle soit plus grande, mais il doutait qu'elle accepte.

-Non, je n'ai pas d'autre idée, soupira l'enfant. Je vais rentrer à pied à l'agence en essayant de ne pas traîner, et on verra bien !

-Tu peux aussi demander à Tsuburaya-kun de te prêter un manteau, non ?

-Je ne vais pas le déranger pour ça. De toute façon il me semble qu'il avait quelque chose de prévu, et que son téléphone à lui aussi est presque déchargé.

Ai soupira en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches, l'air exaspérée.

-Bon, on ne va pas y passer la nuit. Viens chez le professeur avec moi, je t'y prêterais un manteau pour que tu rentres chez toi, et on s'échangera mon manteau sur le chemin pour ne pas trop attraper froid.

Conan se tourna vers sa voisine, surpris.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui, c'est la seule solution à notre portée que je vois vu que personne n'a l'air disponible pour nous aider, et on ne va pas attendre des heures ici que quelqu'un daigne nous répondre. Et ça devrait nous permettre de moins nous refroidir que de te laisser faire tout le trajet sans manteau, surtout seul.

Le faux enfant cligna des yeux et se passa la main dans les cheveux, un peu gêné par l'idée bien qu'il ai du mal à mettre le doigt sur pourquoi.

-Si tu le dis…

-Alors, allons-y, lança Ai en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Les deux enfants sortirent et Conan sentit aussitôt le froid se refermer sur lui comme un étau. Il se frotta les bras avec les mains, essayant de se réchauffer et de se protéger un peu du froid en suivant Ai qui s'était mise en route devant lui d'un pas rapide. Cette dernière lui lança un regard et ne put retenir un petit sourire railleur.

-Tu te réchauffes bien ?

-Oh ça va ! Je ne peux pas m'être déjà réchauffé, on vient juste de commencer à marcher, et on est resté immobiles pendant un moment juste avant !

Elle eu un petit rire avant de regarder à nouveau devant elle tandis que le petit détective courait légèrement pour se mettre à côté d'elle, surveillant le sol pour éviter les zones verglacées qui traînaient. Un coup d'œil à son reflet alors qu'il passait devant une vitrine lui apprit qu'un peu de neige était déjà en train de s'accumuler sur ses épaules malgré ses mouvements de friction. Il sentait son nez commencer à couler, et les regards surpris des rares passants qui remarquaient à quel point il était peu couvert pour la saison.

Ai lui jeta un regard et soupira en commençant à enlever son manteau sans s'arrêter de marcher, mais en ralentissant un peu le rythme. Elle épousseta la neige sur les épaules du petit détective avant de lui donner le manteau.

-Tiens, avec un peu de chance tu devrais finir de t'échauffer pendant que tu l'as sur le dos.

-Oh, merci, répondit Conan en enfilant le manteau. Et toi, ça va ?

-Oui, surtout que je ne resterais que quelques minutes sans, tu me le rendra ensuite.

-On va plus se réchauffer à se passer le manteau qu'à marcher si on l'échange toutes les 5 minutes, s'amusa Conan.

La scientifique hocha les épaules et continua sa route, comme si elle n'était pas affectée par le froid. En réalité, elle sentait bien la différence entre sans et avec le manteau, ayant quitté son cocon protecteur pour un froid glacial. Mais sa marche rapide avait commencé à chauffer ses muscles, aussi n'en était-elle pas encore au point de frissonner, contrairement à son voisin.

Un sourire de gratitude s'afficha très rapidement sur le visage du petit détective alors qu'il montait la fermeture éclair et mettait ses mains dans les poches.

-Hé là, ne fouille pas dedans, j'y ai laissé quelques affaires.

-Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est que pour me réchauffer les mains, lui assura Conan.

Et c'était vrai, le dessus de ses mains, qui n'avait pas frotté contre ses bras, était gelé. La sensation était d'autant plus agréable que la chaleur d'Ai était toujours présente dans le vêtement, ce qui rendait le manteau encore plus confortable à ses yeux, contrairement à cette sensation le matin lorsqu'on sort du cocon de son lit et qu'on doit enfiler des vêtements froids.

Après quelques secondes de marche avec, il remarqua un autre détail. Il y avait également l'odeur de Ai dessus. Ce n'était pas exactement une odeur qu'il sentait souvent, mais pourtant elle lui semblait familière d'une certaine façon, il pouvait dire que c'était l'odeur de la jeune fille et pas l'odeur d'un quelconque produit assouplissant pour le linge.

Conan rentra la tête dans les épaules pour protéger le bas de son visage du froid et mieux profiter de la chaleur et de l'odeur. La sensation de froid disparut rapidement pour une douce chaleur.

-Bon, ça fait 5 minutes, tu me rend mon manteau s'il te plaît ? Demanda Ai.

Conan sortit de ses pensées et tourna la tête vers la scientifique. Elle avait toujours un air blasé et indifférent mais il pouvait voir ses frissons.

-Ah, pardon, tiens !

Il retira rapidement, bien qu'un peu à regret, le manteau pour le rendre à sa propriétaire. Le froid le saisit à nouveau, mais moins fort que quand ils étaient sortis tout à l'heure.

La scientifique l'enfila rapidement avec un sourire de contentement éphémère. Elle enfouit également son visage dans le manteau et eu la surprise de sentir l'odeur du petit détective, alors qu'il n'avait porté le manteau que quelques minutes. Mais cela ne la gênait pas, au contraire, elle dissimula son sourire derrière le col alors qu'elle se réchauffait doucement.

Conan, de son côté, commençait déjà à frissonner de nouveau, et remit ses bras autour de sa poitrine pour se protéger du froid, ce qui lui attira rapidement un commentaire narquois.

-Hé bien, tu en met du temps à te réchauffer, monsieur « je vais marcher vite, ça devrait suffire à ne pas avoir froid » !

-C'est à cause des chocs thermiques, se défendit Conan. Je suis sûr que ça irait mieux si mon corps avait le temps de s'adapter au froid, mais comme je met et enlève régulièrement le manteau, ça ne fonctionne pas.

-Oh, alors je vais le garder jusqu'à ce qu'on soit arrivé, on verra bien.

-Hé ! Protesta-t-il. Il aurait fallut commencer dès le début quitte à me passer ton manteau si ça ne marchait pas, maintenant c'est trop tard.

-C'est un peu facile ça, sourit la scientifique. Mais d'accord, je te le repasserais tout à l'heure.

Satisfait, l'enfant se concentra sur la route, et remarqua qu'il n'avait pas si tord que ça : les frissons se calmèrent rapidement, et il finit même par mettre ses mains dans ses poches. Néanmoins, même leur rythme de marche assez soutenu n'était pas tout à fait assez suffisant pour qu'il soit confortable sans manteau par ce temps, il lui faudrait courir plutôt.

Ai lui avait à nouveau passé son manteau depuis quelques minutes lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à proximité de la maison du professeur Agasa. L'estomac du petit détective se mit à grogner à l'idée de se retrouver au chaud et de grignoter un morceau. Après tout, l'après midi était bien avancé, et il avait prit l'habitude des quatre heures avec les DB, surtout en cette saison ! Le froid, ça creuse.

Ils tournèrent enfin dans la bonne rue, et alors qu'ils approchaient de la maison du professeur, Ai tendit la main vers lui.

-Bon, tu me rends mon manteau s'il te plaît ? On est presque arrivés, tu devrais survivre jusqu'à la porte.

-Ok. Merci de me l'avoir prêté !

-Je te l'avais dis que marcher vite ne suffirait pas sur le trajet, répliqua Ai avec un petit sourire.

-Je ne disais pas ça pour ça, grommela Conan avec une pointe de mauvaise foi.

Les deux enfants étaient trop concentrés sur leur objectif et sur l'ultime passage de manteau pour remarquer la plaque de verglas au milieu de la neige, et alors que le petit détective tendait son manteau à la scientifique, ils glissèrent tous les deux et perdirent l'équilibre.

Ils firent une chute douloureuse, la neige se trouvant devant eux n'étant une fine couche cachant la suite de la plaque de verglas, mais suffisante pour les geler alors que le manteau se trouvait entre eux. Simultanément, ils se mirent à quatre pattes avec des « Aïe aïe aïe », eurent un regard pour l'autre avec l'intention de s'enquérir de son état mais commencèrent à parler en même temps, s'interrompirent, et détournèrent le regard, gênés. Conan remit ses lunettes, de travers suite à la chute, correctement sur son nez pour se donner une contenance tandis que la scientifique terminait de se redresser.

Ils se tendirent mutuellement la main sans un mot pour se relever, et ramassèrent le manteau qu'ils placèrent sur les mains qui ne voulaient pas lâcher. Ils se rendirent à peine compte qu'ils continuaient à se tenir la main en la cachant avec le manteau pendant qu'ils s'approchaient de leur destination, les joues rougies, et pas seulement par le froid.

Conan s'épousseta un peu alors qu'il approchait de la porte d'entrée, et fit de même sur l'épaule d'Ai en lui disant qu'elle avait de la neige collée sur ses vêtements à cet endroit. Elle se tourna vers lui et l'épousseta également un peu sans un mot.

Le petit détective vit la neige collée dans les cheveux auburn de la jeune fille et commença également à l'enlever, tandis que la main de la scientifique glissait vers les flocons collés sur la joue du jeune garçon, se rapprochant petit à petit. Lorsque leurs visages ne furent plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, ils se rendirent soudain compte de la situation et s'éloignèrent en détournant le regard, essayant de faire comme si de rien était malgré la teinte rouge très nette que leurs visages avaient prit.

Ils finirent par entrer tous les deux, gênés, accrochèrent le manteau dans l'entrée et continuèrent vers la cuisine.

Le professeur venait de terminer son expérience. Il entendait bien les bruits indiquant que sa protégée était rentrée, mais il ne s'en rendit réellement compte que lorsque les bruits cessèrent. Il rangea rapidement une partie de son matériel en criant :

-Ai-kun, tu es rentrée ?

Devant l'absence de réponse, il laissa les choses en plan pour aller voir directement dans le salon, et s'arrêta, surpris par la vision des deux enfants rajeunit partageant une couverture, assit côte à côte sur le canapé, une boisson fumante dans les mains, buvant chacun de leur côté en semblant éviter le regard de l'autre avec un air gêné.

-Tiens, Shinichi, tu es venu aussi ? Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? S'enquit le professeur avec un sourire.

Il s'assit en face d'eux, un peu surpris par leur proximité. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les trouver mignons ainsi. Ils avaient presque l'air de vrais enfants de 7 ans tous les deux, ce qui était assez rare.

-Oh, il a juste réduit son manteau en charpie cet après midi, et est donc passé ici pour m'emprunter un des miens, expliqua Ai avec un ton détaché. On a partagé le mien sur le chemin.

-Partagé ? Répéta Agasa, surpris.

-On le portait à tour de rôle, clarifia Conan.

-Vous êtes tombés dans la neige ? Vos vêtements ont l'air un peu mouillés, et on dirait que vous êtes égratignés, s'inquiéta le professeur.

Les deux enfants observèrent leurs mains et, après examen, tous deux ne tardèrent pas à trouver quelques écorchures sur les avant bras, les coudes ou les genoux.

-Ça vient probablement de notre chute de tout à l'heure, expliqua le petit détective. On a glissé sur une plaque de verglas devant chez vous.

-C'est vrai qu'il y en a une assez grande juste devant le portail, mais il me semble qu'il y en a plusieurs autres en ville.

-Mais en ville, nous regardions où nous marchions, mais ici, à quelques pas de notre but, nous avons laissé la lueur qui nous attirait nous éblouir, lança Ai avec un air mi blasé mi mélodramatique.

Conan la fixa en hésitant à lui faire remarquer sa grandiloquence, mais le professeur ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il s'était un peu approché pour voir leurs écorchures et se redressa, pensif.

-Je vais aller chercher la trousse de secours, histoire de désinfecter ça et mettre un pansement.

Conan protesta un peu mais Ai finit par le convaincre, et ils se contentèrent d'attendre le retour du professeur en se réchauffant, toujours collés l'un à l'autre. Même lorsque le professeur revint et commença à regarder leurs blessures, ils restaient côtes à côtes, bien que ça ne soit pas pratique du tout pour soigner certaines de leurs plaies. Lorsqu'il eu terminé, il rangea la trousse et se prépara à son tour une boisson chaude après avoir rangé le matériel qu'il avait utilisé pendant son expérience, et proposa :

-Vous voulez grignoter un peu ? La journée n'est pas encore finie mais avec ce froid, vous devez avoir faim, surtout si vous avez passé la journée avec les trois autres.

L'estomac de Conan grogna aussitôt à cette idée tandis qu'il se redressait avec une lueur intéressée dans le regard.

-Ce ne serait pas de refus, avoua-t-il.

-Pourquoi pas, accepta également Ai.

L'inventeur se hâta d'aller chercher de la nourriture adaptée à un quatre heure et la posa sur la table basse avant de lever les yeux vers les deux enfants et de se décider à demander :

-Mais dites, comment ça se fait que vous restez collés l'un à l'autre comme ça tous les deux ?

Le rouge qui avait disparut de leurs joues revint légèrement alors qu'ils échangeaient un regard, avant de regarder aussitôt ailleurs.

-Oh, rien, c'est juste que c'est plus rapide pour se réchauffer, lança Ai avec un ton qui se voulait indifférent.

-Exactement, confirma Conan.

Ils commencèrent à manger, Conan de façon assez gloutonne, Ai avec plus de retenue, comme si c'était plus pour s'occuper qu'autre chose. Le professeur les regarda avec un air étonné avant qu'un sourire attendrit n'apparaisse sur son visage, très vite repéré par les deux enfants.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lança Ai assez froidement.

-Oh rien, vous êtes juste mignons tous les deux, ça change, répliqua Agasa.

Ai leva un sourcil, vexée, tandis que Conan s'étonnait :

-Comment ça « ça change » ?!

-Disons que en temps normal, vous avez une manière bien à vous d'interagir. Vous vous appréciez, mais à votre façon. Ici, on dirait des amis normaux, et même un peu plus.

Ils ne manquèrent pas le sous entendu, d'autant que son visage lui même dévoilait le fond de ses pensées. Ai s'éloigna brusquement de Conan, manquant de le déséquilibrer.

-Puisque c'est comme ça, autant reprendre mes distances.

-Hé, tu prends tout le plaid !

-Il y en a d'autres là bas, l'informa Ai avec désinvolture.

Le lycéen rajeunit soupira avant d'aller se chercher une autre couverture sous le regard toujours amusé du professeur. Vraiment, qu'est-ce que c'était que cette situation ridicule, et surtout ses insinuations ? Il ferait mieux de ne pas tarder à rentrer !

Il se réinstalla néanmoins à côté de Ai, mais en gardant une certaine distance entre eux. De toute façon, à peine c'était-il assit à quelques centimètres d'elle qu'elle s'écartait pour creuser la distance entre eux.

-On dirait deux tourtereaux qui s'évitent, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Agasa.

-Professeur ! N'en rajoutez pas, l'apostropha Conan.

Ce dernier répliqua par un grand sourire, interrompu par une sonnerie. Voyant que c'était d'un client, il s'éclipsa pendant un instant, laissant à nouveau les deux jeunes seuls.

Conan termina de s'emmitoufler correctement dans la couverture avec une mine boudeuse, puis essaya de croiser le regard de Ai avant de rapidement abandonner, étant donné qu'elle regardait dans la direction opposée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu vas fondre si tu t'approches de moi ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de lancer en voyant son comportement froid.

Elle se tourna vers lui avec un sourire légèrement amusé.

-Non, pourquoi ? Aurais-tu peur de geler si je m'éloigne trop ?

Conan resta muet pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre en parlant un peu moins fort, gêné :

-Non, mais j'étais bien près de toi, sous cette couverture, j'avais chaud.

-Hé bien réchauffe toi seul avec ta couverture, répliqua Ai avant de détourner à nouveau le regard.

-Et toi, tu n'étais pas bien ? Rajouta le petit détective.

Ce fut au tour de l'adolescente rajeunie de se figer quelques secondes avant de répondre sans le regarder :

-Si, j'étais très bien.

-Alors quoi ? S'enquit Conan. D'habitude, tu te fiches de ce que les autres pensent, non ?

Elle attendit encore quelques secondes avant de se coller à lui en lui lançant un fin sourire taquin.

-Je voulais simplement voir ta réaction, et je n'ai pas été déçue, lui confia-t-elle, chuchotant à son oreille.

Le petit détective rougit, avec en prime la sensation désagréable de s'être fait avoir. Il ne répondit rien, et se contenta de déplier sa couverture pour entourer également Ai avec. Surprise, cette dernière le laissa faire puis déroula également la sienne pour y inviter le lycéen rajeunit. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement à nouveau dans un cocon de chaleur, dans lequel ils s'installèrent confortablement avec un sourire d'aise.

-Tu vois que c'est mieux comme ça, et plus rapide pour se réchauffer, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Conan avec un air plus satisfait que narquois.

-Tu veux qu'on refasse couvertures séparées ?

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette expression ?! On dirait qu'on est en couple à t'entendre ! Et ce n'est pas toi tout à l'heure qui disait qu'on se réchauffait plus vite ainsi ?

-Si, admit la scientifique.

Elle hésita un peu avant d'ajouter :

-Mais parlant de nous deux, tu ne trouves pas que le professeur a raison ? On ressemble un peu à un couple, c'est pour ça que j'ai utilisé cette expression. Après tout, on s'est tenu la main après notre chute et jusqu'à la maison.

-Oui, mais ça ne veut rien dire, répliqua un Conan gêné.

On sentait un peu de mauvaise foi dans son ton. Ai ne put retenir un sourire : si le petit détective lui avait dit cela, elle aurait sans doute eu une réaction semblable.

-Ah oui ? Sourit-elle.

Elle n'essaya pas d'argumenter et, au lieu de cela, approcha doucement ses lèvres de celles de Conan, de sorte à ce qu'il ai largement le temps de la voir arriver et de réagir en conséquence. Et, comme elle s'y attendait, plutôt que d'esquiver le baiser, il eu l'air gêné mais y répondit timidement, fermant même les yeux alors que leurs lèvres se rencontraient.

Leur baiser dura quelques secondes avant qu'ils ne tournent à nouveau la tête dans des directions opposées, gênés.

-Et ça, ça ne te suffit toujours pas comme preuve que nos relations sont un peu plus qu'amicales, monsieur le détective ? Ne put s'empêcher de continuer Ai sur un ton triomphant.

-... D'accord, c'est vrai qu'il va peut-être falloir qu'on reconsidère notre relation, finit-il par admettre.

En même temps, cette concrétisation, bien qu'assez inattendue, ne sortait pas de nulle part. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'ils se rapprochaient de façon un peu plus intime que d'habitude, jouant au chat et à la souris à leur façon, comme les enfants qu'ils n'étaient pas réellement. Mais après tout, aucun des deux n'était vraiment expérimenté en la matière.

Lorsque le professeur revint, il sourit en constatant qu'ils étaient à nouveau l'un contre l'autre, sous deux couettes communes sur leurs épaules. Ils n'avaient plus la tête tournée dans des directions opposées et étaient simplement occupés à boire et manger, discutant ou se taquinant parfois. Et ils se tenaient la main.

-C'est bon, vous êtes réconciliés ? Les taquina-t-il.

-On était pas fâchés, répondirent-ils en même temps.

Ils échangèrent un regard et un petit sourire, avant de repartir sur des sujets plus anodins. Mais le professeur sentait que le détective rajeunit était bien parti pour rester le reste de l'après midi à la maison. Ils semblaient avoir franchit une nouvelle étape dans leur relation et, qui sait, peut-être accepteraient-ils enfin d'admettre qu'ils étaient désormais en couple.

* * *

 _Terminé et posté le 03-12-2017_


End file.
